Never catching a break
by N. Halifax
Summary: Olivia and Casey finally have a girl's night out and get more then they bargained for! Please R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm going to get some drinks, want to join me?" Olivia asked peeking her head threw Casey's door.

"Oh, thanks but I'm not in the mood after this case" Casey said looking up at her friend.

"I know that's why we should have a girls night out, just fun, c'mon we wont go to a cop bar that we usually go to. I heard there was this new bar they opened up its supposed to be really fun" Olivia tried again knowing her friend needed to have fun.

"Do I have to?" Casey asked smiling.

"Yes, c'mon, girls night out" Olivia said smiling and handing Casey her jacket. Casey took it and put it on as they left the office.

"Where's this new bar?" Casey asked as they walked down the street.

"Well it's like a club bar thing. It's in Times Square, supposed to be fun," Olivia said as she took out her car keys.

"As long as we don't get drunk," Casey said smiling as she got in the car. Olivia smiled and drove toward Times Square.

They finally got to the place. It had music blaring really loudly and people hanging outside of the door.

"College flashback" Casey said smiling as they got out of the car and headed toward the club.

"I know, that's what makes it fun" Olivia said smiling as they entered the club. Most of the people were dancing but it wasn't very crowded. "Lets get something to drink" Olivia suggested. Casey nodded as they headed toward the bar.

There were two bartenders, a guy and a girl. The guy looked young and was wearing faded jeans and a dark blue sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and tucked only behind his belt buckle. The girl was wearing jeans and tank top with her hair in a ponytail.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" The guy said smiling coming up to Casey and Olivia as they sat down. He hair was spiked up and he had a charming smile, which made both Casey and Olivia smile.

"Let me get a beer" Olivia said

"White wine" Casey said.

"Beer and white wine? Really? You two are unique," The guy said smiling at each one.

"How's that?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Not sure but I felt like talking to you two so I'm just saying things for the conversation to go on and it worked" He answered smiling.

"How about getting us those drinks now?" Olivia said smiling.

"Beer" He said smiling and pointing at Casey "and white wine" He said pointing to Olivia on purpose mixing up the orders.

"Switch that around and then you got it" Casey said smiling.

"See you want me to keep talking to you, I have to work but you keep making conversation," The bartender said smiling as he leaned on the countertop. Both of the girls smiled.

"Derek, do this order for me" The girl bartender yelled from the other side.

"Excuse me ladies, I'll be back to finish our conversation" Derek said smiling and walked away from them.

"He is cute" Olivia said smiling as she turned to Casey.

"I would say hot, look at his body" Casey said smiling as both girls leaned at the same time to look at Derek, his abs pressed to the shirt and showing muscles.

"Yea I guess hot does work better," Olivia said smiling.

"Tiff pass the vodka," Derek yelled to the girl bartender. Tiffany threw the bottle to him, he grabbed it and poured it down the line of shot glasses he had lined up.

"And he's good with his hands" Olivia whispered smiling. Casey just chuckled.

"Can I help you ladies?" Tiffany asked coming over to them.

"We ordered already, thanks," Casey answered

"What's the deal with your bartender?" Olivia asked.

"Derek? Single. If he flirts a lot that's just what he does but he's a real sweetheart," Tiffany answered smiling looking at him pour more drinks.

"Just wondering, thanks," Olivia said smiling.

"No problem. Don't get discouraged if he flirts too much cause he is really nice" Tiffany said smiling and walked over to another customer.

"You going to ask him out?" Casey teased looking at Olivia.

"No, but you should, he's looks your age" Olivia said smiling looking at her.

"He looks like he's 25 and I'm 30" Casey said smiling. Olivia said nothing when she saw Derek coming over and carrying their drinks.

"You didn't think I forgot about you did you?" He said smiling as he placed the right drinks in front of them. "So that conversation we had earlier, you come up with any subjects?" Derek asked smiling.

"I wasn't aware I had a homework assignment," Casey said smiling.

"Well that's fair, how about I start, I'm Derek Smith," he said smiling and holding out his hand.

"Casey Novak" She said shaking his hand.

"Derek Smith" He repeated holding out his hand to Olivia.

"Olivia Benson" She said smiling and shaking his hand.

"So Casey and Olivia, you two out for a little girls night out, you left the boyfriends at home?" Derek asked smiling.

"None to be left at home" Casey said smiling as she sipped her drink.

"I tried telling Tiffany that men are idiots and they don't know good women if they hit them in the face" Derek said smiling "and I think I convinced her" He whispered.

"Heard that" Tiffany yelled out.

"Where's your girlfriend tonight?" Derek asked smiling looking at Tiffany.

"None of your business, get to work" Tiffany said smiling.

"Anyway" Derek said as he turned his attention back to Casey and Olivia. "You two always have a girls night out and try to pick up the bartender?" Derek asked smiling.

"You always flirt with your customers?" Casey asked smiling.

"Only the redheads" He answered smiling. Casey smiled and blushed extremely. Olivia smiled and could tell Casey was blushing.

"It's about to get very busy here cause its almost nine and I heard that some rich kid is turning 21 so its going to be a lot of rich brats around here so if someone hits on you and you want them gone just order a vodka with a twist and I'll take care of it" Derek said as he looked at his watch.

"Can I get a vodka with a twist?" Casey teased on purpose. Derek just laughed.

"Except if I flirt with you," He said smiling. "She's feisty isn't she?" He asked looking at Olivia.

"Pretty much" Olivia answered smiling.

"I like that by the way" Derek said smiling looking at Casey and walked away to customers that showed up.

"He is so attracted to you" Olivia said smiling at Casey.

"It's so weird to actually get hit on and I'm not in an integration room or a jail cell with a perp," Casey said smiling as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'll drink to that," Olivia said smiling and taking a sip of her beer.

The music became louder and the club became packed in a matter of half an hour. Derek and Tiffany kept passing bottles to each other as they served people their drinks. Derek stopping on occasion what he was doing to talk to Casey and Olivia.

"Auction time!" Tiffany yelled out. Most of the girls by the bar screamed and smiled and started whistling.

"What's auction time?" Casey asked.

"We take one of our guys that work here and auction off his shirt, mostly to see the bodies, but all the money goes to a charity, but after a couple of minutes the guy gets to put on a shirt," Tiffany said smiling as she grabbed a mega-phone.

"This should be fun," Olivia said smiling.

"Ladies who shall it be tonight?" Tiffany said threw the mega-phone. Half the part of the club yelled out the bouncer the other half yelled the DJ.

"Derek!" A woman yelled out.

"No, no way" Derek said turning around from one of his drinks that he was making.

Most of the crowd agreed and started screaming out bartender.

"Derek it is!" Tiffany said.

"No, c'mon Tiff, don't do this to me" Derek said looking at her.

"Get up there, move it" Tiffany said smiling. Derek rolled his eyes and jumped on the bar.

"20 for his shirt!" A woman yelled out.

"30!" another yelled.

"C'mon it's a charity, let me hear you" Derek yelled out standing on the bar and put his hand on his belt buckle and slowly lifted up his shirt.

"50!" Casey yelled out. Olivia looked at her and smiled. Derek lifted up his shirt as a tease showing tight abs and pulled it down.

"70!" a woman yelled out.

"80!" Olivia yelled out. Casey looked at her and smiled.

"100!" another woman yelled out. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"I get 120 the shirt is off!" Derek yelled out and grabbed a water bottle and poured it down his shirt, the wet shirt tracing over his muscles. A couple of women started counting money.

"130!" a woman yelled out holding the money up.

"We got a winner!" Tiffany yelled and looked at the DJ. The DJ turned up the music. Derek started dancing and slowly taking his shirt off, then pulled it down and walked over to Casey and kneeled down on both knees in front of her.

Casey and Olivia smiled and blushed extremely. A woman jumped on the bar and grabbed him and kissed him. A security guard quickly ran over and pulled her off of Derek.

"See what happens when I start taking clothes off in front of drunk people," Derek said over the music smiling at Casey as he slowly got up and walked down the bar and took of his shirt and through it to the woman that paid and jumped off the bar.

"You want to trade lives for a while?" Olivia whispered as they both looked at Derek and his chiseled abs as he wiped the water he had on his chest.

"No, I'm all good" Casey whispered back. Both of them started laughing.

"Hi ladies, can we buy you a drink?" A man said coming on Olivia's side, another man coming on Casey's side.

"Were all good, thanks," Olivia said smiling politely and instantly getting a weird vibe from the men.

"Oh c'mon let me buy a drink and maybe you can return the favor later on," The man said looking at Olivia and snickered.

"I'm in the mood for vodka with a twist," Olivia said looking at Casey. Tiffany was standing near by and heard her.

"Derek can we get a vodka with a twist over here" Tiffany yelled out and pointed to them. Derek put a bottle he was holding on the counter behind him and walked over to them.

"Let us get the same drinks these beautiful ladies are having" The man said.

"Can I see your ID?" Derek asked.

"What? I'm older then you, you don't need my ID"

"Sure I do, how do I not know you're a sixteen year old under the influence of meth, by the way that makes you look older just in case you didn't know that fun fact" Derek said smiling and crossing his arms on his bare chest.

"Well I'm not, just get my friends and me…"

"Friends and I" Derek interrupted.

"What the hell are you a spell check or something, just get us our drinks." The man said getting annoyed.

"Actually grammar check, I was correcting your grammar not your spelling" Derek said smiling.

"Are you bullshitting me, get us our drinks or I'll kick your ass," The man yelled angrily.

"You just threatened me, I cant have that," Derek said smiling and grabbed the mega-phone "Can we get security over here, a man who wont get laid tonight just threatened an employee, by the way he cant use proper grammar when flirting," Derek said over the mega-phone, most of the people by the bar started laughing hysterically, including Casey and Olivia.

"I will kick your ass you little fag!" The man yelled, Derek leaned over and took Olivia's beer and spilled it on him.

"Oh I did that, I'm so clumsy," Derek said smiling as a bouncer grabbed the men and pulled them out of the club. "I'll get you another beer, don't worry" Derek said smiling as he put the mega-phone down. He grabbed a shirt and to all the women's displeasure pulled it on. He got another beer and placed it in front of Olivia.

"Last one is on me since you didn't get to finish it" Derek said.

"Thanks" Olivia said with a smirk as she took a sip of her beer.

"Sure. So was your drink since you got hit on by idiots tonight" Derek said smiling at Casey.

"Thanks" Casey said smiling back at him.

A loud gunshot went off, the music stopped quickly and everyone turned around to see what was going on.

"Nobody move or we blow your heads off!" A man in a ski mask said as he grabbed a bouncer and pointed the gun to his face.

"Everyone take off all your jewelry and money out!" Another man said also holding a gun.

Olivia and Casey looked at each other. Why does this happen to them on the one night they were finally having fun?


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon hurry up!" A man yelled to a couple as they pulled out their wallets.

Olivia knew she had her gun on her ankle but kept wondering if she should pull it. She looked over at Derek who nodded at Tiffany. Olivia saw him move and reach for his ankle and saw a gun, Derek pulled it out and without missing a beat Olivia pulled hers out and pointed it at him quickly. Tiffany and Derek quickly pointed their guns at her.

"Put your weapon down" Derek said looking at her and keeping his gun aimed at her.

The men heard people talking and turned around and saw Tiffany and Derek pointing their guns at Olivia.

"What the hell is going on!" The men yelled holding his gun and walking over to the bar.

"Were your rivalry. She one of yours?" Tiffany asked keeping her gun aimed at Olivia, while Olivia kept her gun at Derek.

"I'm a cop, put your gun down now," Olivia said glaring at Derek and keeping her gun aimed at him.

"A cop? Ok cop c'mon behind the bar" Derek said.

"Put your weapon down first" Olivia said.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm in charge here!" The men yelled at Derek and pointed his gun at him.

"Relax, we get half of the stuff and we wont shoot you in the head. C'mon cop, if you don't want to die come behind the bar," Derek said calmly.

Olivia looked at him and realized she got her self in trouble and knew she had to listen. She stepped on the chair and walked over the bar. Tiffany came over and grabbed her gun and looked around her waist and found her badge and showed it to Derek then put it in her back pocket.

"On the ground" Tiffany instructed pointing to the corner. Olivia did as she was told and sat down.

"You too" Derek said looking at Casey.

"I'm not a cop," Casey said staring at him.

"Just get behind the bar," Derek said pointing the gun at her. Casey nodded and got up and walked over the bar and sat down next to Olivia.

"Good. Now lets negotiate," Derek said looking over at the man.

"Derek what is going on here?" A man said coming out of an office. He was dressed in a very expensive suit.

"Hey boss," Tiffany said smiling and pointing a gun at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man asked putting his hands up. The whole club just watched and didn't move from where they were.

"We are intervening with this robbery, since we are robbers ourselves, Mr. Martinez" Tiffany said smiling and grabbing their boss by the tie and pulling him over to the bar.

"We are educated professional thieves," Derek said smiling and whistled. Two men moved threw the crowd with guns in their hands. Both of them looked young as well "These are our colleagues, Bob and lets call him Joe" Derek said smiling and pointed to each man.

"Good evening to all of you" Joe said, he had a British accent.

"Howdy" Bob said, he had a southern accent.

"Fucking foreigners" Derek said chuckling.

"Fuck off" Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Now that we all know each other, I'm Derek, I'm a addicted to sex and guns, and yes I admit I have a problem, I completed step 4 of the program successfully." Derek said smiling. Joe, Bob and Tiffany laughed hysterically as they held their guns up.

"Don't mind him, he likes to have fun when we do our job" Tiffany said smiling and kept her gun pointed at Mr. Martinez

"What job?" Mr. Martinez questioned.

"Stupid bloody Americans" Joe said as he went over to Mr. Martinez and took his expensive tie and put it in his own pocket.

"I'm an American, you got a problem with that partner?" Bob asked looking at him.

"Fuck the Americans, you won the revolutionary war on technicality," Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Here we go" Derek mumbled rolling his eyes,

"Were going to be here all night," Tiffany mumbled looking at the guys and keeping her gun on Mr. Martinez.

"Hey now, we won fair and square, not our fault the British are stupid" Bob defended lowering his gun and walking over to Joe.

"Oh bloody hell, the south also lost the civil war, so you are the fucking Texas idiotic American" Joe said and shoved him. Bob tackled him right away. Derek whistled very loudly, both of them stopped fighting each other.

"You two idiots mind if we finish the job?" Derek asked looking at them get off the ground and held up their guns again.

"No boss" Bob said.

"Good. Now lets negotiate," Derek said looking over at the man.

"I'm not negotiating, this is my job," The man said glaring at him.

"I should warn you I get a little drunk with power holding this fucker" Derek said smiling pointing the gun at him.

"That is very true, he does get stupid when he holds a gun" Tiffany said pointing her gun at the other man. Joe and Bob holding their guns on Mr. Martinez's head.

"C'mon shoot me" The man challenged as he held his gun aimed at Derek.

"You know the feeling of a gun on your head…" Derek said walking over to him and placing his gun on the man's forehead. "That cold feel of steel against your skin, it's almost like when you have sex…" Derek said smiling and cocked the hammer of the gun "And there is orgasm" he said smirking. "BOOM!" Derek yelled out smiling, the man got startled and jumped a little. Derek laughed and moved the gun away from his head.

"Told you he is a crazy mother fucker with that stupid gun" Tiffany said smiling. Joe and Bob just chuckled.

"If you weren't a lesbian I would fuck you Tiffany" Derek said smiling as he took a shot glass on the bar and downed it.

"I'm glad I'm a lesbian when I see you" Tiffany said smiling. Derek just chuckled. Joe and Bob laughed.

"Will you boys take off those ridiculous ski-masks cause they are so '90's" Derek said smiling as he sat on the bar and waved his gun around.

Olivia looked at the way he was holding his gun and could tell he was keeping his finger on the barrel and not on the trigger. The same way she was thought in the academy.

"Put those gun's down and we wont shoot you" The man said aiming his gun at Derek.

"Let's see who will pull the trigger first" Derek challenged and placed his gun on his own head.

"You are out of your mind," The man said staring at him.

"He thinks he's fucking Spartacus when he holds a gun" Tiffany said rolling her eyes as she kept her gun aimed at the other man.

"No baby, I'm Superman" Derek said smiling and moving closer to the man with his gun still on his head.

"Go ahead pull the trigger" The man said staring at him.

"The question is where is it aimed when I do pull it?" Derek asked smiling and pointed his gun at the man's head.

"Look I get your crazy, what kind of deal you want?" The man asked moving away.

"Lets see, I want a blowjob first" Derek said chuckling. Bob and Joe both chuckled "I want half the drugs that are in the basement that you were going to steal and I want all that money you have" Derek said putting his gun down and looking at the man.

"What drugs?" Mr. Martinez asked looking at him.

"Oh c'mon, you run an illegal drug trade blah blah blah, you get the picture. We know about it" Derek said smiling.

"I didn't come to steal any drugs?" The man asked.

"Oh, c'mon, you're an amateur but you didn't come in here just to rip off a bunch of rich mother fuckers" Derek said smiling as he walked back to the bar and glanced at Olivia and Casey and looked away. They both looked at each other confused and then at him.

"We need to kill that cop first" The man said walking over to the bar and looked at Olivia. Olivia's heart just started running faster as she looked at the two men.

"Now is that necessary?" Derek said shaking his head and looking at the man.

"I don't want no pigs as witnesses," The man said glaring at Olivia.

"Why would you say that? Jeez I'm an asshole also but I wouldn't call a woman a pig even if she is a cop, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Derek asked crossing his arms on his chest while holding the gun.

"Oh god don't bring out the Italian in him when he becomes a gentleman" Tiffany said rolling her eyes.

"You're a lesbian be quiet" Derek said smiling; Tiffany smiled and rolled her eyes. Joe and Bob chuckled and both winked at Tiffany, she smiled and gave them the middle finger.

"I'm not leaving a cop as a witness or we don't make a deal." The man said pointing his gun at Olivia.

"I'll take care of it" Derek said moving his gun out of the way so he can get over the bar.

"You going to kill her?" The man asked lowering his gun.

"Her friend, she is also a cop" Derek said and pulled Casey up.

"I'm not a…" Casey started but Derek squeezed her arm, she said nothing more.

"Are you sure?" The man asked looking at him.

"Tiffany" Derek said.

"Don't ask him that question or he gets very bitchy and pulls the trigger very fast." Tiffany said.

"I'm going to have fun. I'll be back," Derek said smirking and wrapping his arm around Casey's neck. Casey could feel her heart beating hard and wanted to throw up at that point.

"No. Leave her alone!" Olivia yelled out.

"Shut up" Derek yelled angrily as he pulled Casey to the back door and pushed her outside into the alley. Casey slapped him as hard as she could and pushed him away. He grabbed her and pushed her against a wall, she slapped him again. He grabbed her hands and held them.

"Casey stop, I'm a federal agent" Derek whispered holding her hands so she wouldn't slap him again.

"Get off of me now!" Casey yelled as tears started forming in her eyes. Derek let go of her hands but kept her close to the wall.

"Casey, I'm FBI, look," Derek whispered pulling out his badge from his back pocket and showing it to her. She looked at it and could tell he was telling the truth.

"Your undercover?" She whispered.

"Yea, Tiffany and I are both feds. Those two are our backup they are also federal agents. I need you to scream like I'm hurting you, I have to get Olivia out of there" He whispered. Casey nodded and tried to scream as if he doing something to her. Derek moved away since it was loud.

"Good, now I need you to do something for me, I need you get this man" Derek said pulling a card out of his pocket,

"Your Assistant Director?" Casey asked reading the card.

"Yea, call him and tell him that 32B is under mission and we need backup, he'll know what it means," Derek said as he cocked his gun.

"Ok" Casey said nodding.

"One more scream, when I pull the trigger stop immediately" Derek instructed as he held his gun aimed at a wall and standing in front of her. Casey screamed again, Derek shot at the wall two times, Casey stopped right away.

"Your officially dead" Derek said smiling.

"Well thanks for killing me," Casey said smiling.

"Sign your name on this so Olivia knows you're alive cause I don't want her crying and doing something stupid" Derek said handing her a card and a pen. Casey looked at the card.

"Who's Jake Mancini?" She asked looking at him.

"Me, I'm undercover, that's my real name," He said shrugging.

"Well nice to meet you Jake" Casey said smiling as she signed her name on the back of the card and wrote _I'm alive_

"Stop flirting with me, go get my AD so I can save the world" Jake said smiling. Casey smiled blushing and nodded and started walking out of the alley, he grabbed her and pulled her back and kissed her. Casey completely melted.

"Just in case I don't see you again," He whispered smiling as he released the kiss. Casey smiled and kept her eyes closed as Jake went inside the club again and she quickly ran down the street to find the AD and SVU to get Olivia out of there.

A/N: How you like my twist in the end: )


	3. Chapter 3

Jake walked in the club and saw that Joe was pointing his gun as one man, Tiffany was pointing her gun at Mr. Martinez and Bob was pointing his gun at the other man. Olivia was on the ground and crying. Thinking her best friend just got killed.

"She died?" One of the men asked looking at him.

"Don't worry she's taking care of, lets get this deal done so I can go and get some ass" Jake said with a smug smile as he walked behind the bar. Olivia just looked at him and wanted to shoot him at that point. He walked by her and pulled the card that Casey signed and let it fall by her so no one would see and walked over the bar again.

Olivia looked at him and then the card he dropped on near her, she took the card and saw Casey's signature and flipped it over and read _Jake Mancini, Special Agent _She quickly realized that Derek was really Jake Mancini.

Elliot rode with Casey in the passenger seat with Federal agents following them. The AD told them not to turn on their sirens yet.

"So the bartender is really FBI?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, undercover" Casey answered as they pulled over by the club.

"Detective Stabler?" The AD asked as they all met outside from their cars.

"Yea" Elliot answered as he shook hands with the AD.

"Your captain called me and told me you had one of your detectives in there, I just want to let you know that my best team got assigned this case and your detective will be fine." The AD informed him.

"Thanks, but Ms. Novak told me that most of your agents in there are pretty young I don't want to doubt you leadership but I'm pretty sure that you have a better team then a bunch of 20 year olds" Elliot said smirking

"Trust me detective, these kids are more then a bunch of 20 year olds, they are the best team in the bureau when it comes to undercover, I mean they got your ADA out without a scratch and without putting your detective in danger," The AD said smirking. Elliot just nodded.

"Lets hit the sirens," The AD instructed. A couple of agents nodded and put on the sirens.

Jake walked over to Mr. Martinez.

"Are those sirens I'm hearing?" He asked smirking. "Damn were fucked now"

"What the hell is the matter with you, what the hell do you want Derek?" Mr. Martinez asked.

"Who are you doing business with?" Jake asked.

"What business?" Mr. Martinez asked.

"The business of relaxing, what the fuck man? You know what business, your fucking drug trading business keep up would you?" Jake said rolling his eyes as he put his gun up on Mr. Martinez's head.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me and I wont turn you into the cops" Jake said rolling his eyes "Those sirens are getting pretty loud, they will be in here any minute"

"Omar Santiago, does that make you happy?" Mr. Martinez asked.

"Yes." Jake said smiling as he looked at Tiffany. She nodded and took her cell out and pressed a number.

The AD's cell rang and displayed a name. He nodded to himself and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"They got our guy, so they will start giving hostages out any minute now" The AD answered looking at the club. Elliot looked at the same time.

"How do you know?" Elliot asked.

"My main guy, the one that got you ADA out, he is one of the most manipulative sons of bitches I met, makes hell of a great leader in situations like this, he will convince the guys how are the real robbers to let the hostages go" The AD answered as he watched the club.

In a matter of seconds the doors to the club swung open and people started walking out, Jake and one of the men came out as well holding their guns.

"No one comes close or we kill a hostage," The man yelled with his ski mask over his head. Jake turned to the side and put two fingers up behind his back.

"Two guys." The AD spoke out loud. Jake put up his fist behind his back. "Your detective is fine" The AD said. Elliot just nodded as Jake and the man went inside the club.

Jakes walked in and saw Olivia being held by the other man in the ski mask and his gun on her head.

"See now we do our plan. The cop has to die" The man said smirking as he cocked his gun on Olivia's head.

"You get a needle for killing a cop how stupid are you?" Jake said smirking and glanced at Joe and Bob. Both of them slightly nodded.

"Well I rather kill a pig and die then have a pig as a witness"

"Haven't we talked about your language around women?" Jake said smirking. Joe tackled one man, Bob punched Mr. Martinez. Tiffany grabbed the man who was holding Olivia by his neck from the back. Jake grabbed Olivia and pulled her behind the bar.

"Stay here" He said as he pulled a gun out of his ankle and jumped over the bar. Olivia looked around to find her gun but knew that Tiffany took it.

All of a sudden their were guns shots, Joe jumped over the bar holding Tiffany as the men shot at the bar and all the bottles shattered.

Elliot jumped as he heard gunfire.

"Get in there!" He yelled at the AD.

"And get the whole SWAT team shot? When its time, one of my agents will dial my number." The AD said.

Tiffany passed Olivia her gun and her badge to her.

"Thanks" Olivia said as she put on her badge and held her gun, Bob jumped over as well.

"Fucking stupid bastards," He mumbled. Olivia looked at him realizing he didn't really have southern accent.

"Where's Jake?" Tiffany asked as looking around realizing her best friend wasn't behind the bar. She quickly cocked her gun and stood up, Olivia cocked her gun and stood up as well.

Jake jumped over the bar and pulled both of them down to the ground. Bob and Joe got up and started firing their weapons.

"Don't move" Jake said looking at each girl and got up and started firing in the direction of the perps. Tiffany dialed a number on her cell phone quickly.

The AD looked at his cell. "SWAT team move in, go, go!" He yelled. The whole SWAT team ran to the club.

Bob and Joe got on the ground after not having any more bullets. Everyone looked up at Jake just shooting in the direction of the perps. The SWAT team hit the door open. Jake flew back on the shelf of the bottles and his gun fell out of his hands as his body slid down the shelves.

"Oh my god, no, Jake!" Tiffany yelled moving closer to him. He was shot in the shoulder and wasn't conscious. "Honey c'mon, the case is over, c'mon wake up" Tiffany said stroking his hair with tears in her eyes.

"No, no, Jake c'mon" Bob yelled as he pressed on his wound to stop the bleeding. Olivia just watched not knowing what to do.

"Dude wake up!" Joe yelled. He didn't have an accent either.

Elliot and Casey ran in after the SWAT team said that it was ok.

"Liv" Elliot yelled running over to her.

"We need a medic, Casey call someone" Tiffany said crying looking at Casey. Casey nodded and ran outside to get an ambulance that was waiting.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked kneeling down by Olivia. Olivia kept staring at Jake and just nodded.

"I can't find a pulse, oh my god" Joe said feeling for Jake's pulse.

"No, no, no, c'mon" Bob yelled as his eyes got watery looking at one of his best friends bleed all over him.

Casey ran in with a couple of paramedics behind her. Everyone just watched as they took Jake to the ambulance and Tiffany went with him.

"Detective Benson, I hope your ok, and I apologize if any of my agents were rude but it was part of their undercover" The AD said shaking hands with Olivia.

"No, they were great during the whole thing, thank you" Olivia said shaking hands and looking at Bob and Joe sitting on squad car just stare blankly into space thinking about their best friend.

"Well Ok, it was nice meeting both of you" The AD said shaking hands with Elliot and walked away.

"I'll be right back" Olivia said looking at Elliot, he just nodded. She walked over to Joe and Bob. "I want to thank you for what you did" Both of them looked up and got off the car.

"Not a problem, by the way I'm Agent Mark Jefferson" The man called Bob said as he put his hand out and shook hands with Olivia.

"Agent Jeff Phillips" The other said shaking hands with her.

"Detective Olivia Benson," She said with a small smirk. One of their cell phones rang. Mark grabbed it and answered it and walked away from them. He talked for a little while and just dropped on his knees and grabbed his head.

Jeff and Olivia looked over at him.

"He didn't make it" Mark yelled and punched the squad car a couple of times with his fist and threw his cell phone on the ground.

Jeff's mouth dropped as he started shaking and dropped on his knees.

"What the hell do we tell his son?" Mark asked sitting on the ground and holding his head.

"He has a son?" Casey asked as she heard the conversation.

"He is divorced because of his job but he has a three year old son" Jeff answered grabbing his head.

Casey and Olivia just looked at each other. They never seemed to get a brake.

The End

A/N: Hope you liked the story, the ending is sad but makes it better! Please leave reviews! Please?


End file.
